disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2011
]] '']] '' returns as a new comic book.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases *March 11 - ''Mars Needs Moms, the last movie produced by Image Movers, is released to negative reviews *April 29 - Prom *May 20 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *June 24 - Cars 2 is released to mixed to negative reviews *July 15 - Winnie the Pooh is released to overwhelmingly positive reviews *November 23 - The Muppets Television *February 14 - Playhouse Disney is renamed Disney Junior; Jake and the Never Land Pirates premieres as part of the block *March 25 - The Suite Life Movie premieres on the Disney Channel *April 15 - Lemonade Mouth premieres on the Disney Channel *May 6 - The series finale of The Suite Life on Deck airs; A.N.T. Farm premieres afterward. *June 13 - Kickin' It premieres on Disney XD *June 17 - A.N.T. Farm officially premieres on the Disney Channel *August 5 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension premiered on Disney Channel Theme parks *March 12 - Tokyo Disney Resort temporarily closes to allow thorough inspection to check for damage caused by the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami. *March 14 - A new interactive queue extension opens at The Haunted Mansion at the Magic Kingdom. *April 7 - Disney officially breaks ground for the Shanghai Disney Resort. *April 15 - Tokyo Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland Hotel and Disney's Ambassador Hotel re-opens one month after the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami. Until April 22, the park operated during daylight hours in an effort to conserve power. *April 22 - Tokyo Disneyland resumes its normal operations under its normal schedule. *April 28 - Tokyo DisneySea and Tokyo DisneySea Hotel MiraCosta re-opens after a brief hiatus following the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami, Fantasmic! debuts at Tokyo DisneySea. Also, the Mickey & Friends' Greeting Trails greeting spot opens in Lost River Delta at Tokyo DisneySea. *May 20 - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort. *June 3 - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure opens at the Disneyland Resort. *July 8 - Cape Cod Village Greeting Place opens at the Cape Cod section of American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. *July 18 - Jasmine's Flying Carpets opens in the Arabian Coast at Tokyo DisneySea. Comics *February 2 - Uncle Scrooge publishes its 400th issue, and Walt Disney's Comics and Stories celebrates its 70th anniversary *May 25 - Boom! Studios, now renamed Kaboom!, publishes the first issue of a new DuckTales comic book *June - Marvel Comics published the first issue of a new Cars comic book *July - Kaboom! loses the publishing rights to Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, Mickey Mouse and Friends, Donald Duck and Friends, Uncle Scrooge, and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers; Darkwing Duck and DuckTales will end in October *August 30 - Epic Mickey Graphic Novel will be published *October - Kaboom! will publish their final Disney comic book issues Magazines *March 22 - The first regular issue of the bimonthly Phineas and Ferb magazine is published *May - A Cars 2 special magazine shows up at newsstands *July - A Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension special magazine is published Soundtracks *April 12 - Lemonade Mouth *June 14 - Cars 2 *July 12 - Winnie the Pooh *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions *September 16 - Best of The Lion King *September 20 -'' Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' Video games *January 11 - Kingdom Hearts re:coded is released for the Nintendo DS *May 10 - Lego Pirates of the Caribbean is released for the Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PSP, Xbox 360, and PC *June 21 - Cars 2: The Video Game is released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, and PC *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension is released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, and Nintendo DS *October 31 - Disney Universe will be released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 Books *January 4 - Phineas and Ferb: It's Ancient History! *January 18 - Phineas and Ferb: Just Squidding *March 10 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 Junior Novel *March 22 - Jasmine: The Missing Coin *April 5 - Prom: A Novelization *April 12 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Junior Novel *April 15 - Look and Find: Disney Cars 2 *April 19 - Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure ''novel *May 1 - ''Learn to Draw Cars *May 3 - Agent P's Top-Secret Joke Book, Winnie the Pooh: Hundred-Acre-Wood Treasury, Winnie the Pooh: Party in the Wood, Winnie the Pooh: A Day of Sweet Surprises, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Trip, The Ballad of Nessie *May 15 - Look and Find Phineas and Ferb *May 17 - Cars Storybook Collection, Cars 2 novelization, The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *May 27 - Cars 2: The Essential Guide *June 1 - The Ultimate Guide to Phineas and Ferb *June 7 - Special Agent Oso: Redfinger, Special Agent Oso: Gadget Book; Special Agent Oso: You Always Look Twice *June 28 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension novelization, Disney Fairies Storybook Collection *July 1 - Learn to Draw Winnie the Pooh *July 5 - Phineas and Ferb: The Best School Day Ever, Disney-Pixar Storybook Collection *July 7 - Pooh's School Day *July 12 - A Spooky Adventure, Wishes Come True *July 19 - 5-Minute Princess Stories, A Present for Tinker Bell *July 22 - Winnie the Pooh: Party in the Wood *August 1 - Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb, Finding Nemo (Learn to Draw Favorite Characters) *August 2 - '' Spooky Buddies Junior Novel'' *August 9 - A Fairy Frost, The Pet Problem, Secret Agent Mater, Tangled Big Golden Board Book, Team Spirit, Tink in a Fairy Fix, Tractor Trouble *August 16 - Hidden Mickeys: A Field Guide to Walt Disney World's Best Kept Secrets *August 23 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Space Adventure *August 30 - Phineas and Ferb Robotinator *September 1 - Learn to Draw Mickey Mouse and His Friends *September 6 - The Art of Epic Mickey, Who Could It Be, Pooh?, Hello, Winnie the Pooh (Hardcover) *September 13 - Phineas and Ferb: Christmas Vacation, A Toy Christmas, A Very Mater Christmas *September 27 - A Magical Christmas *October 4 - Disney Junior: Fun Facts to Understand Our World *October 11 - Phineas and Ferb's Guide to Life, Cars 2: Ride With Mater, Phineas and Ferb:The Beak Strikes! *October 18 - Meet the Cars *October 25 - Tinker Bell: The Pereft Fairy *December 13 - Phineas and Ferb: Chill Out! *December 27 - Rapunzel: A Day to Remember Live Shows *August 21 - Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! will begin touring *September 3 - Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream will begin touring Video releases *March 1 - Bambi: Diamond Edition (Blu-ray) *March 29 - Tangled (DVD, Blu-ray, and 3-D Blu-ray) *April 5 - Tron: Legacy (DVD and Blu-ray) *April 19 - Bambi: Diamond Edition (DVD) *May 24 - Lemonade Mouth: 2-Disc Extended Edition (DVD); Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Outdoors (DVD) *June 14 - Have a Laugh! Volumes 3 and 4'' (DVD) *July 5 - ''Ratatouille (DVD and Blu-ray) *August 9 - Mars Need Moms (DVD and Blu-ray); The Fox and the Hound and The Fox and the Hound 2: 2 Movie Collection (DVD and Blu-ray) *August 23 - Bambi II (DVD and Blu-ray); Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (2-disc DVD), *August 23- Prom (DVD and Blu-ray) *September 20 - Dumbo: 70th Anniversary Edition (DVD and Blu-ray), Spooky Buddies (DVD, DVD/Blu-Ray, and DVD combo pack) *September 27 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Yo Ho Materys Away *October 4 - The Lion King: Diamond Edition (Blu-ray), Beauty and the Beast (3D Blu-Ray) *October 18 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (DVD, DVD/Blu-Ray combo, and in a 5-pack combo, Blu-ray 3D + 2 Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy, and a 15-disc with digital discs of all 4 movies) *November 8 - Cars 2, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Space Adventure *November 15 - Disney Junior: Live on Stage (DVD) *November 22 - Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (DVD and Blu-ray); Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (DVD), Prep and Landing (DVD) *December - Winnie the Pooh ''(DVD and Blu-ray) Direct-to-video releases *April 19 - ''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (DVD and Blu-ray) *September - Tinker Bell and the Mysterious Winter Woods (DVD and Blu-ray); African Cats (DVD and Blu-ray) *September 20 - Spooky Buddies (DVD and Blu-ray) People Deaths *June 3 - Wally Boag, 90, actor/comedian (Pecos Bill in The Golden Horseshow Revue, José in Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room) Character debuts *February 11 - Princess Baldegunde *February 14 - Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully *February 24 - Marina the Mermaid *May 20 - Blackbeard, Angelica, Scrum, King George II *June 24 - Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Professor Z, Grem, Acer, Francesco Bernoulli, Siddeley, Rod "Torque" Redline, Tomber, Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton (Car), Brent Musburger, David Hobbscap, Uncle Topolino, Mama Topolino, The Queen, Crabby, John Lassetire, Miles Axlerod *July 15 - The Backson 2011